A New Reign
by nesskirby7
Summary: Nala is feeling uncertain about Simba's feelings towards her after she heard the news about him denouncing the betrothal. Little does she know the surprise he has in store for him. One shot story, feel free to review.


**Alright people, I'm back from my long break of fanfiction writing, and with that said now that I have more free time on my hand my stories should be of better quality now. With that said, the story you are about to read is an excerpt taken from a manga I'm drawing, which you can find the cover for on my deviantART under the same username. With that said, I hope you enjoy this one-shot story.**

* * *

"_It was a night I would never forget, Simba and I had taken down Scar from the throne, it's a shame that he was murdered by his own followers, but nevertheless, his own ego and hatred lead him to his death. And the lion I thought I had once lost from my childhood has now returned to take his place as king on the throne."_

"Nala, Nala, wake up Nala!" Nala woke up to a young cub pouncing on her stomach trying to wake her up.

"Come on Nala, you promised you'd take me to meet him." Nala woke her eyes to see none other than her little brother Mheetu was trying to wake her up.

"Come on Nala!" Mheetu whined as he continued to playfully pounce all over Nala's body.

"Alright little brother." Nala said as she awoke herself from her sleep and stepped outside the family den.

Nala quickly scanned the still dead Pridelands to look for any intruders. Nala saw no signs of danger and signaled for her little brother to come along.

"Now stay behind me Mheetu." Nala instructed.

"I know Nala, you don't have to act like mama." Mheetu whined.

Suddenly, a thought came to Nala's mind. "Where is mom anyway?" Nala was about to ask Mheetu where their mother was when she was hit in the side of the face by a hornbill bird.

"Ow, watch where you're flying Zazu!" Nala yelled as she turned to see Zazu lying on the ground dizzy while Mheetu just laughed at the whole thing.

"Well sorry to have ran into you, but I was just finishing up the border patrol lesson with Simba." Zazu spat out at Nala

"Wait, so Simba is home now?" Nala asked Zazu excitingly.

"Yes, but the king is still very tired." Zazu informed. "What business do you have with King Simba?" Zazu asked sternly.

"Well if you must know, I was going to introduce Simba to my little brother Mheetu." Nala said as she looked down at her little brother who was hiding behind her right leg.

"Ah yes, the king probably doesn't know about Mheetu since Sarafina hid Mheetu in your den during Scar's reign." Zazu said to Nala.

"Speaking of which, where is my mother?" Nala asked.

"Ah yes, Sarafina and the others have gone out on a hunting party to search for food, I also have to go around the furthest parts of Africa to inform of the other animals of Simba's return." Zazu informed Nala.

"I see, that's great to hear." Nala replied. "Well I guess we better get going." Nala said to her little brother.

"Nala, is King Simba your mate?" Mheetu asked out of nowhere.

The question surprised Nala for a moment and turned over to Zazu who was laughing. "Oh if only you knew what King Simba said this morning." Zazu said laughing.

This worried Nala a little as she proceeded to ask. "What did he say?" Nala asked.

Zazu quickly pulled himself together and began to tell Nala the conversation he had with Simba this morning.

"Do you remember when you were cubs that I told you that you and Simba were betrothed?" Zazu asked.

This sparked a memory in Nala. "Yes, I do remember when he told us." Nala thought to herself. "But back then, we were repulsed by the idea of being mates, now I actually wouldn't mind being Simba's mate, ever since that night we spent in the jungle together." Nala thought to herself.

Zazu just stared at Nala for a moment and wondered why she had a smile on her face instead of answering his question. "Nala, can you hear me?" Zazu yelled.

Nala snapped back to reality and quickly answered Zazu's question. "Yes Zazu, I do." Nala replied.

"Well the king apparently kept his work from when you two were cubs."

_Flashback_

"Sire, sire, wake up!" Zazu yelled at Simba. Simba just sat on the ground sound asleep which caused Zazu to get irritated and get in his face.

"Sire if you don't get up." Zazu was interrupted by a loud roar in his face which caused him to hid in the bone prison Scar had built for him.

"Ha ha ha, I really scared you didn't I?" Simba laughed playfully.

"Very funny your highness, now you must get ready for your first border patrol, I will show you the route you must take." Zazu explained.

"This early?" Simba asked.

"Yes your highness, this early, plus we need to get ready for your ceremony." Zazu said to Simba.

"But Zazu, I thought I was already named king of the Pridelands?" Simba asked.

"Oh no your highness, this will be the ceremony where we will name Nala your queen!" Zazu said with excitement.

It took a while, but Simba finally remembered that he was betrothed to his childhood friend Nala. "Oh yeah about that, I'm keeping my word, from here on out there will be no more betrothing." Simba said in pride.

"Oh, but sire, you must understand." "That it's a tradition." Simba finished. "Yes I know, but some traditions aren't meant to be kept so starting with me, the king will choose his lioness."

_Present_

"And that's all there was too it." Zazu finished.

Nala hung her head down in disappointment, but tried her hardest not to show it. "Does that mean he doesn't love me anymore?" Nala asked.

"Well I'm off for now, say hi to Simba for me." Zazu said as he flew off

"Mheetu, come on." Nala said as she continued to go over to Pride Rock while she hung her head over in confusion.

"Nala, you didn't answer my question." Mheetu said to Nala.

"Mheetu, Simba and I are just friends, don't listen to what that bird brain said." Nala hung her head up and forced a smile as they approached Pride Rock.

Once they approached Pride Rock, Nala looked back at her little brother who was distracted by a butterfly. "Stay here for a minute Mheetu." Nala said to her little brother."

"Ok Nala. Mheetu said as he watched her sister walk up into the king's den.

When Nala entered the den, she was greeted with an immediate nuzzle from the king. "Nala, it's so good to see you again!" Simba exclaimed.

"Yes Simba, it is." Nala said as she returned the nuzzle to him.

"So what brings you here? Simba asked Nala.

"There is someone I want you to meet." Nala said as she poked her head outside the den. "Come on in." Nala shouted.

A few seconds later a little cub ran inside the den and played around Nala. "Who is this cute cub?" Simba asked.

"Simba, this is my little brother Mheetu." Nala introduced. "Go on Mheetu, say hi." Nala edged.

Mheetu walked up to the king and gave a respectful bow. "Hello King Simba." Mheetu greeted.

"Well it's nice to meet you, I had no idea Sarafina had another cub." Simba said as he watched Nala's little brother in aw.

"Nala, would you mind if I talked with King Simba for a minute?" Mheetu asked.

Nala and Simba both bursted out in laughter as Nala tried to respond to Mheetu's question. "Sure Mheetu, why not."

Nala stepped out of the cave and gave Simba some alone time with her little brother.

"So what is it you wanted to talk to me about?" Simba asked the small cub.

"You really like my sister, don't ya?" Mheetu asked.

Simba chuckled a little and rubbed Mheetu's head. "Why yes, she is a really good friend of mind." Simba replied.

"Would you mind making her your mate?" Mheetu asked.

Simba bursted out into laughter which caused Mheetu to look at him in confusion. "Did she set you up to this?" Simba asked.

"No!" Mheetu exclaimed. "She always talks in her sleep about how much she loves Simba and cares for Simba."

This drew attention to Simba and turned his laughter into a serious tone. "She said that?" Simba asked.

"Yes, and when Zazu told Nala how you wouldn't accept your betrothment to her, it really upset her." Mheetu explained.

This surprised Simba as he began to think about his true feelings for Nala. "She always was there for me, even when I doubted myself."

Simba sat in thought for a while until he grew a smile across his face and came up to Mheetu.

"Say Mheetu, can you keep a secret and help me out?" Simba asked.

A few minutes later, Mheetu came out to see Nala who was resting near Pride Rock and sitting in thought.

"Nala!" Mheetu shouted.

"Mheetu." Nala said as she approached her little brother and hugged him. "So what did you and Simba talk about Nala asked.

"Oh nothing in particular, but Simba does have a favor for you." Mheetu informed.

"Really, what is it?" Nala asked.

"Simba wants you to go hunting separately for the pride to bring back some food, he heard that your were an excellent hunter." Mheetu said to Nala.

"Figures he wants me to do work for him." Nala grunted as she ran off into the fields. "I'll be back soon." Nala said as her brother was getting smaller and smaller the further she ran.

"Oh you'll be in for a huge surprise Nala!" Mheetu exclaimed as he jumped all over the land.

_A few hours later._

Nala had managed to kill a large antelope and drag it back to the Pridelands. In that time, she was thinking about why Simba wouldn't accept her as his mate.

"Maybe it was because of that argument we had before we went to face Scar, but no, he went anyway, so why didn't he want to accept the betrothment to me?" Nala asked.

Nala had finally reached the Pridelands where all the lionesses were back from hunting.

"Nala, there you are." Sarafina said as she nuzzled her daughter. "Hi mom, I brought us supper." Nala said as she layed down the dead antelope.

"Thanks for giving us our dinner for tonight dear." Sarafina said as she brought the antelope to the other lioness.

"Uh, do I get some of the meat?" "I mean, I killed it." Nala asked.

All of the lionesses, including Mheetu began to laugh, which puzzled Nala. "What's so funny?" Nala asked.

"Sarafina calmed herself down and gave her daughter the news. "Well if you ate now, you'd be full for the antelope Simba hunted for you and him to share."

Nala was shocked by that news. "Simba hunted an antelope for us?" Nala asked herself. "Where is Simba?"

"Over by the river." Sarafina replied.

Nala ran down the river thinking to herself. "Simba, hunted for me?" Nala suddenly saw Simba standing by a dead antelope waiting for her.

"I thought you'd never show up." Simba said to Nala.

"Well I was sent out hunting by you, is this why?" Nala asked.

"You betcha." Simba replied. "Well, shall we dig in?" Simba asked.

Nala didn't hesitate and began to eat the antelope with Simba.

_Some time later._

"Wow, I'm stuffed." Simba said as he sat by the river watching the sunset with Nala.

"Simba, why did hunt that antelope for me?" Nala asked.

Simba looked around for a minute and stood in front of Nala. "Nala, do you remember this place?" Simba asked.

Nala looked around and saw an old tree right beside the river, and then a memory hit her. "Oh yeah, this is the place where we first met." Nala replied.

"Well, I wanted to have dinner here because it's important to me for what I am about to ask you."

Nala felt a shiver down her spine and her blood boil to the surface. "Is he going to ask?" Nala thought to herself.

Simba took a deep breath and began his question. "Nala, we grew up best friends, and for that reason, you're the only lioness here that I trust more than anyone, that is why I wanted to ask you, Nala, will you be my mate?"

Nala's shocked face turned into a smile of joy as she pounced onto Simba.

"Ow, hey!" Simba said in laughter. "Of course I'll be your mate!" Nala shouted.

The two just spent the rest of the evening together until they returned to the Pridelands to deliver the big news.

* * *

**Well that's my story. I would like to hear your feedback on what you thought about it in the reviews. Anyway thank you for taking your time to read this story, I hope you liked it, and I hope you stick around for my other stories. Take care.**


End file.
